Age of Magia
by FantasyShift
Summary: 'Too real to be a dream but... Too much of a dream to be real.' When Jack and his friends start playing the most popular game worldwide, it really pulls them in... Literally. ( AU thing. Has a lot of characters so it's a fic of Dreamworks x Disney. )
1. Prologue

_"The largest MMORPG game by far! Not only that but this game is said to have the most spectacular graphics, detailed cities, and in depth characters. Various amounts of customization's for your avatar. Hundreds of things to do with the main story line and side quest on and offline-"_

"Hm.."

 _"The classes that your character is able to be is a knight, archer, dancer, berserker, fighter, healer, thief, gunner, dragoon, summoner, mage and other unlock-able classes..."_

"Eh..."

 ** _A short summary of the game_** _\- You, the player, is to help the Elemental Mage in their quest to bring peace to Magia by collecting the five stones from the five temples. Offline is two player but online you can play with your friends and numerous of other players and even play the main story line with them. Online you are also able to play as the Elemental Mage. You can even test your might against other players by challenging them..."_

 ** _Want to enter our contest?_** _You could be one of the five to have the offline version of the game a week before it's official release for free! All you need to do is- "_

"Meh." Jack muttered, indifferent about the game as he tossed the folded pamphlet on the ground and stood up from his bed. Jack played video games, just not MMORPGs. In actuality he never play one before and while the game sounded interesting he was too particular about it.

"Oh c'mon on Jack! 'Meh' is all you have to say? You have to have to admit, it sounds pretty interesting!" His little sister, Emma, picked up the paper and pointed at it as she spoke. Jack shrugged at Emma while rubbing behind his head. She, like everyone else, was so hyped about this game. Though he was curious about A.o.M. something just felt off about it to Jack.

"Yeah, sounds pretty suspicious too. RealismGaming? Where did this company even come from? It's their first game, I doubt it'll be _that_ great." The brown haired boy crossed his arms and turned away from his sister.

"Yeah well..." Emma had a loss for words before she huffed and peered around her brother's body to see his profile. "At least enter the contest? You never know, you could win!"

Jack knew had absolutely no chance of winning a contest that thousands of others would play. His eyes moved to look at Emma who was giving him the "There's no way you can resist this" puppy dog face. He groaned while hanging his head in defeat. Taking one last look at her face Jack sighed and nodded.

"Alright, alright. Fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt to-" Jack was cut off by his sister who was hugging his waist in glee. Jack sheepishly smiled and picked up his sister and put her over his shoulder. "Who's the best brother in the world?"

"Jackson Overland is the best brother in world!" Emma tried to say in the deepest voice possible as Jack put her in her bed.

"Correct! For the prize you win -" Jack then ran to cut off the light. He put his sister in her bed. "Sleep. Mom will be mad if we don't. We have our last day of school tomorrow sooo... G'night!" He then jumped in his own bed.

Emma frowned since she was actually expecting some prize but closed her eyes nonetheless. Jack placed both his hands behind his head and looked up to the ceiling before also closing his eyes.

Entering a contest for a silly game? Whatever, it's not like he or his sister would actually win anyway.

 ** _What a mistake._**


	2. Magic

**A/N : Hi. Yes. I wanted to start a AU thingy mah jig or something. Yes, just me. A person who RPs as Jack Frost. I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to finish this; It has quite a few characters plus it'll have my friends in it and it'll be a little long. Hopefully, I'll have enough motivation to start what I finish, thing again it shouldn't be a problem since I have some people helping with it.**

 **Things that inspired me: Sword Art Online - It's first season. The Seer - A fanfic which is kind of long, haven't finished but it's really good. Fire Emblem - It has so many characters and classes! And finally, Log Horizon. Yes, I am a bit of a weeb. First chapter, yay.**

* * *

"I totally saved you back there! You owe me, bunny!"

"Like heck you did! And would ya quit callin' me that?"

Jack and Aster, back and forth with these two. Out of the group they were the most talkative. Sandy, the one who didn't talk at all, merely waited until they stopped fighting. Tiana had to remove her headset because of how loud they were, that, and Nick's laughter as they argued. Nick rather enjoyed it, with them there were no boring, awkward moments of silence.

All this commotion over an MMORPG: _Age of Magia,_ or _AoM_ as some called it. The game all the gamers were talking and hyped about. Young and old alike. Jack and his friends included. No one knew why the game was so popular or so inviting. Perhaps because _AoM_ was the most advanced game by far, the game had spectacular graphics, and loads of stuff to do and things to be.

The game only officially came out last week, but it already had thousands of people playing and that number would only grow because it was summer; People had more free time now.

Right now, Jack and his friends were in Fenmont just coming back from a quest. It was the starting point, the respawn area, and the center of the Magia world. Fenmont was the main place where players online met and the largest market place. It was the most populated city in the whole game.

Each character had a class. Jack's was an ice mage, as usual, Tiana was a thief, Aster a lancer, Nick a swordsman and Sandy a dancer. This was usually their setup when they were in a group.

"I say you give me your boomerang, cottontail!"

"Pft! Like you could handle it, frost brain!"

Tiana could still hear them, even without her headset on. She groaned and put the headset back on. "Alright, _children._ Knock it off with the bickering, you guys are hurting poor Sandy's ears." The moment she said this Sandy's avatar proceeded to walk into a corner and made a frowny face in chat. For a guy who didn't talk much he somehow had a lot of personality.

Both Jack and Aster gave disgruntled mummers but their bickering stopped. Tiana exhaled loudly in relief as if to say "Finally." Nick laughed as he talked, "Well, it's been fun my comrades but I'll have to leave. We have been playing for three hours after all."

Suddenly there was a yawn from Aster. "Yeah, same here, mate. I think I'll hit the hay."

"Wait! Guys.. Um.." Tiana almost shouted, her voice sounded a little rushed. "Before you leave, can I ask you all something..?"

"A question? Sure, what's up Tooth?" Jack asked. Tooth was Jack's nickname for Tiana because had this fixation for teeth. It was the same reason why Jack calls Aster "Bunny" because he loved bunnies.

"Well.. This may sound silly and childish but.." Tiana paused for a moment before finishing. "Do you believe in magic? Like.. Maiga's magic?"

There was an incredibly short moment of silence but it was long enough to make Tiana regret what she asked. Aster gave a small chuckle.

"Believe in magic? No.. Haha, I'm not sure if I have ever believed even when I was a kid. Though I always had hope it was real." Aster said, you could hear a smile in his voice but his words just seemed a bit sad to Tiana and Jack.

Sandy merely made his avatar shrugged. Sandy knew it wasn't a real answer but he didn't know what to say, not that he was going to say anything.

Nick chuckled as well. "I used to. It was a wondrous to believe in that as a child.. Tiana, do you- " A female voice saying inaudible words from Nick's end cut him off. "Ah! Looks like I will have to go, see you my friends!" Nick's avatar disappeared.

"Well, guess I'll head off too! See ya." Aster let out yet another yawn, before his avatar disappeared too. Sandy's avatar did a little wave to Jack's and Tiana's avatar before he disappeared as well.

Tiana gave a weak chuckle then sighed as soon as they left. Their answers weren't nearly as bad as she thought but she was still embarrassed for even asking it. "Guess I'd better go too, I haven't eaten soo.."

"Hey, Tooth.. I um.. I actually believe in uh.. Magic.. Do you?" Jack asked hesitantly. Magic had been rolling around in his head as soon he got this game. He was one of the five who got the offline version of _AoM_ for free because of the contest.

"Really..? Yeah.. Yeah, actually I do. Heh.." Tiana smiled and went silent for a moment before she scrambled to find something to say. "A- Anyway, I should go. Bye Jack!"

"Bye, Tooth." And just as he said that her avatar vanished. Jack exited the game and voice chat. He then took off he headset and closed his eyes leaning back in his chair. _"Magic..."_ The teen thought about it in silence before his little sister walked into the doorway.

"Jackson! Mom said this was for you. It's a package from RealismGaming." She tossed it to him, it was a cube-shaped box about the size of a baseball. Emma then rushed by his side and waited for him to open it. "I didn't get one though." She sounded a little disappointed.

"Thanks, Em. Huh.. Maybe it's one per household or... Maybe it's because I won the contest..?" He said this as he tore off the tape and opened the box: There was velvet padding inside and folded note covering the top of it. Jack picked up the note and glanced what was underneath the note awe along with his sister. It was some kind of gemstone. It had patches of brown and in between had a mystical glowing mix of red, blue, green and purple. Something about it just seemed to be.. Alive.

He read the cursive written note aloud. _"Hold the boulder opal as you play the game tomorrow. Good for two at the most._ Saturday..? Hm.. And why two..? What does that even mean..?" He tilted his head and looked at Emma, who had already took the gemstone from the box was staring at in awe.

"A boulder opal? Thought so.. Though.. I've never seen one like this.." Emma said as she held it up to the light. Emma was into mystical looking rocks, she looked them up online all the time. She wants to start up a collection pretty soon. "It looks so... Magical.."

Magic. There was that word again. Jack took the gemstone from her and placed it back in it's case. "Well! We'll see what it does tomorrow." He closed the box with the note and put it on the desk then stood up stretching. "C'mon, let's go see what mom will cook us!"

"Hm... Alright!" Emma followed her brother out but she was still curious about it. Jack was too but he tried not to think too much of it throughout the day. After all-

 ** _What could a little stone do?_**


	3. The stone

**FʀᴏsᴛʏJᴀᴄᴋ** ʜᴀs sɪɢɴᴇᴅ ɪɴ

 **TᴏᴏᴛʜɪɴᴀF** ʜᴀs sɪɢɴᴇᴅ ɪɴ

 **NɪᴄʜᴏʟᴀsNᴏʀᴛʜ** ʜᴀs sɪɢɴᴇᴅ ɪɴ

 **Sᴀɴᴅᴍᴀɴ** ʜᴀs sɪɢɴᴇᴅ ɪɴ

 **AsᴛᴇʀMᴜɴᴅ** ʜᴀs sɪɢɴᴇᴅ ɪɴ

"So.. Did anyone else get that weird stone in the mail?" Jack asked through the voice chat.

"You mean the one with the note?" Aster asked in return.

"That's the one. Got one too. Jack called me on the phone about it. I looked on their website and it seems like everyone who has the game got one." Tiana answered Aster, she seemed a bit excited.

"Well! Let's see what this gem does. What do ya say, Sandy?" Nick asked in a jolly voice in which Sandy then gave an emoticon of a thumbs up. "Alright!"

Everyone went silent as the sound of clicking and typing could be heard as they logged in. Jack was the only taking his time. He removed the boulder opal from the box and read the note over and over. Something didn't feel right. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Jack? ... Jack!" He jumped in his seat. Emma was standing right next to him, he didn't even notice when she got there. "Have you seen what the stone does yet?"

"Just about to see..." Jack cracked his his fingers and typed to log in. Emma peered on his screen then smiled and grabbed his mic.

"Hey Tiana! Hello, everyone!" Emma greeted them and they all said hello back except Sandy who gave a smiling emoticon in chat. By that time Jack was finally in the game.

"Heh.. Took ya long enough, mate." Aster snicker. Their avatars were again in Fenmont, the same spot they were in yesterday.

"Whatever." Jack retorted. He still felt uneasy about everything as he clenched the stone in his hand but he figured it was nothing.

 _It was nothing, right?_

Fifteen minutes feels like a long time when you're excitedly waiting for something. Emma had almost fallen asleep once. The group had been walking around Fenmont doing nothing but it was true, it seemed every player had a stone mailed to them. There was something different though. Fenmont was extremely crowded. On their website there was said to be around 1,302 people online on the player counter. The moon in the game shined, Magia world was on it's night cycle now.

Jack groaned and looked at the gemstone. "Maybe it's just too early for it to do anything and- " The gemstone began to glow. _"Should've have said something ten minutes ago.."_ He thoughts.

Emma merely stared at the gem in her brother's hand with wide eyes. It really did look magical, ever more so when it glowed.

"Whoa.. Hey, is anyone else's opal glowing?" Tiana asked, her voice was full of giddy.

Jack glanced up at the screen, when he did Fenmont was flashing black, leaving his avatar in darkness each time it flashed. "Why..?" Jack said quietly, his sister didn't even hear him nor look up.

"Yeah.. And now.. Hey, what the.. It's -!" Silence. Aster had been disconnected.

Emma finally looked up from the gemstone at the flashing screen. Her head tilted. "What's going on..?"

"Aster!? Did something happen? Wait.. Guys, let go of the- " Tiana had stopped in the middle sentence. She had also been disconnected.

"Hey! Aster! Tiana..!? What happened? Guys, I think something went wrong... Guys?" Jack asked in a distressed voice as Emma held on to his arm. There was no response, not even anything in chat from Sandy. Nick and Sandy had been disconnected too. What was going on?

The stone in Jack's hand was getting warm which drew his attention to it but only for a short moment, as his sister pointed at the screen. It was completely black and empty. Soon golden, cursive words began to appear on the screen. It read, _"We need you."_

Jack immediately stood up from his chair with his arm out to defend his sister. The moment he did an orange hand came out from the screen and went for Emma's head.

"Your grimy hand is not touching.. My sister!" Out of reflex, Jack attempted to slap the hand away before it even got close. The hand grabbed Jack's hand instead and forcefully pulled him into the screen vanishing into it. He had only left the stone behind. Emma screamed and fell backwards but quickly sat up soon after; Another hand came out of the screen. As it came closer to her she scooted back in fear however before it could touch her the hand vanished.

Emma was severely pale in the face with a thousand questions and theories in her head. "Emma! What was all that screaming? And why are on the floor like that?" Her mother had just walked in the room. Emma stared at her for a long moment before speaking.

"M- Mom.. Jack... Jack's gone.. Jack has been.." Emma trailed off. She just couldn't get the words out. Her mother then hugged her with a smile on her face.

"Oh I see, sweetie... It's alright. It was just a bad dream.. But.. Of course Jack is gone.." She released her daughter and brushed her thumb against Emma's cheek.

"Jack is dead, remember?"

Emma's eyes grew wide.

What was happening?

...

Jack stood in complete darkness. He was standing on something, or at least it felt like it, but he couldn't see anything. He wasn't in that setting for long as a blinding light suddenly shined in front of him forcing him to close his eyes.

The light dissipated after a few moments and Jack could hear the sounds of crying and overlapping conversation. He opened his eyes to a more familiar setting. He looked around, he seemed to be in a dark alleyway. He took a step to walk when he realized that he wasn't wearing shoes. Once Jack stepped out into the moon light he examined his body. He had on strange clothing and his skin seemed paler.

Jack then looked around at the crowds of confused and frightened people then at the city he was in. Jack blinked, this place really was familiar.

 _"This city.."_ Jack thought to himself. _"Wait... No way.."_

There was no doubt about it.

He was in Fenmont.

Jack was now somehow in _AoM._


	4. Search

Being in a game wasn't as fun as it sounded, especially when you were brought here against your own will.

Jack walked on the red bricked street silently. It had be at least three or four hours and Jack still barely any information. Most people that he asked were in a state of shock or panic. There was a wide range of ages here. He was one of the handful that was actually walking around. The sidewalks were mainly filled with people sitting down with lifeless eyes crying, "I want to go home.." Everything was so gloomy and Jack hated it, though he too was at a lost.

The only information he could actually gather was that there was around fifteen people that died when trying to go out of Fenmont and none of them respawned like they would in the game. Outside of cities, Fenmont included, there were monsters, like in the game. It was dangerous to go out, especially since no one knew how to fight and the monsters were stronger after dark.

Another thing was that everyone here was level one, even himself. If a person squinted their eyes at another they could see their stats such as class, level, and Health-Points or HP. Jack was an ice mage apparently, go figure. He also knew that the gemstone was the transport key into _AoM_ and, for now, there was no way out.

He stopped in the middle of the street and gave a heavy sigh as he looked up at the stars. It was a really pretty sight, the most stars he'd ever seen before. He'd probably enjoy it if not for this confusing situation he was in.

"Hey, white hair!" A girl with golden hair, blue steeled eyes, and an icy stare approached Jack. She had a bang slightly covering her right eye and on the same side she had a long braid that passed her shoulder. She was dressed like some kind of viking. "Have you seen a tall guy with messy brown hair, some of it braided?"

Jack seemed a little intimidated by this girl. She looked like she'd explode if she didn't this guy. The teen shook his head, "Uh... No, sorry.."

"Of course.." The blonde looked down in disappointment before she looked right back up and patted Jack's shoulder then jogged passed him. "Right. Thanks anyway!"

Jack turned his head and stared as she jogged off, stopping yet again to someone else the same question. _"Right..."_ Jack thought as he turned back around. _"I should be searching for Tooth and the others... Emma... I hope she's not here."_

"Wait.." Jack blinked and ran his fingers through his hair. "Did she call me 'white hair'..?"

...

 _"Was this a joke..?"_ Aster thought as he hid in an empty alleyway. _"Sure, everyone looks a little funny but I just look ridiculous!"_ As soon as Aster entered the game everyone nearby pointed out the bunny ears he had on his head and just wouldn't come off. _"And why... Why is this happening, why are we here?"_ Aster was about the scream until he heard a familiar voice.

"Ugh, does anyone know how to leave this... _Verrückt_ place!?" The voice was loud and deep. "Ah.. Sorry, Sandy.." Aster smiled a little, he knew exactly who it was. He immediately ran out into the street to greet them.

"Nick and... Sandy..? Boy, mate, your looking a little more er... Yellow. It's me, Aster." Because they sometimes used video chat, Aster knew what everyone looked like. To Aster, Nick seemed the same except he was taller in person than he expected. He assumed the shorter male was Sandy. The only thing that changed about him was his skin, it was so yellow. Sandy seemed to be deep in thought, looking to be incredibly angry. That face melted into a snicker when he saw Aster's ears.

Nick went over to Aster with open arms and greeted him with a hug. "Aster, my friend! We've been looking for you! ...What big ears you have." Nick let go of him as Sandy walked to his side silently, he was still smiling at the bunny ears. Aster merely grumbled in response.

"Oh, good, you found Ast... Er... I won't ask." Tiana appeared behind Sandy staring at the ears. While she was shorter in person nothing about her seemed to change. "Aster, have you seen Jack?"

"No... No idea where he could be either." Aster sighed. "Why are we here anyway..? What's the point of bringing all of this innocent people here..? How could all of _this_ even happen?"

All of them fell silent and for a moment, Tiana's eyes filled with despair. She didn't like to think about it, but the question that everyone else had in their mind fell into hers.

 _"When and how do we get back home..?"_

 _..._

Emma almost wanted to push her mother away but she was so shook up with fear and confusion she couldn't move. Her son was just here, how could she just possibly say he was dead? After a moment of silence her mother kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Well.. I have to get back to making dinner! I'll call you when it's done." And with that she left the room.

Emma didn't know whether to cry or scream. She had just saw her brother disappear into a computer screen. She slowly turned her head to look at the gemstone, it was completely black now, like a coal.

 _"This must have happened to everyone who had that stupid stone..."_ She thought while slowly moving to her feet. _"The game... AoM.. They're not in there.. Right?"_

 _"Jack... Are you okay..? Where are you..?"_


	5. A cry for help

Jack had been walking around for another thirty minutes and he was getting kind of tired. He still couldn't find any one of his friends or his sister even though he had just been walking along the street. He hadn't gone into any shops or houses yet. There was a large structure which had a resemblance to Big Ben could be seen by any location in Fenmont. "Eleven forty five..." Jack muttered quietly to himself. All the shops keepers would be gone by this time, like in the game. You'd usually have to wait until morning when they came back.

Jack saw a couple of inns to go to but if didn't feel right for him to one. Not now. Instead he saw a tavern to his left. He knew it wasn't the largest one, that one was located near empress's castle and it wasn't too far. The empress was the one who ruled over Fenmont and the one who sends you on your journey. Jack didn't see anyone near the tavern he was going to and he just needed a place to rest so he figured "Why not"?

Once he opened the wooden door he found that there were people inside. It wasn't surprising that there were people inside it was just the amount and the appearances. No one really paid him any attention as he walked to find a place to sit.

There was a girl with unnatural red eyes standing next to a blonde girl with green ones and another with blue hair. There was girl with incredibly messy red hair in a green dress staring out the window and a young boy staring at some type of white plush robot in his hands. There was a few conversations going on but it was pretty quiet in there otherwise.

Jack took a seat near a table silently and sighed trying not to draw any attention to himself. He had yet to find a mirror to look at his own changed appearance and his friends didn't seem to be in here. Jack buried his face in both of his hands trying to sort his thoughts. Someone then approached him and tapped his shoulder. "Are you alright..?" It was a male's voice sounding gentle and kind.

Jack raised his head and looked at him, he was wearing a black cloak with it's hood up so he couldn't see his face very well but he was obviously wearing glasses. He also had what people would people would call a beauty mark on the left side of his chin. He had another two on the right of his face beneath his eye.

Jack nodded. "Yeah.. Just a little confused is all.. Thanks."

The male nodded as well and took a seat on the other side of the table, across from Jack. "We all are... However... Would you like me to help with some of that confusion?"

"Y- Yeah. Why? Did all of you figure out why we've been brought here..?"

"Well... We have a theory. First, what message did you receive on your screen being brought here?"

"Message..?" Jack thought before his eyes lit up. "Oh! It said, 'We need you' or something.."

"Right. Everyone who was brought here received the some kind of message. Mine said, 'We need your help.' another's said 'Help us.' ... It sounds as if who or what ever called us here was in some sort of distress, yes..?"

It actually made sense to Jack, but the more he thought about it the more irritated he got. If they had the ability to bring all these people here couldn't they do it better than this..? Fifteen people have died already and there are kids here who have been ripped away from their homes to this strange place.

Jack clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes. The male was about the say something to try and to calm him but a loud bell sounded that made everyone freeze. The only bell that was in Fenmont was the empress's castle.

The stroke of midnight.

It was like they were calling them to gather there.

...

Not everyone went but there was enough people to make the castle's courtyard crowded. Tiana, Nick, Sandy and Aster were near the middle while Jack was near the front. Among the loud chatter and people Jack didn't try to find his friends in the crowd nor did they try to find him. All the people gathered there were in front door with a little stage in front of it. No one dared to even come close to the entrance.

The crowd hushed at the sound of another bell. After a moment a what everyone assumed to be tall man dressed up like some sort of ninja outfit with his face covered opened the door. You could only see his eyes but you could also see his skin which almost looked white.

"Ladies and gentleman, Empress Aurora!" The male's voice boomed and he took a step to the side. A woman wearing a red dress came through the doors onto the stage with two knights who followed. She was a dirty blonde with eyes as dark as night, she looked very beautiful and looked just as the empress in _AoM_ did.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here..." Her voice was powerful and elegant as she spoke loud so everyone could here. "I need... _Our world_ needs your help. We are currently being attacked by dark forces and... Just like your game, we need your strength to help us in this battle!" She paused and looked around at everyone. They all were looking at her with wide eyes and no one spoke a word.

Jack was the only one whose eyes were narrowed. Was she going to address the fact that no one here actually got a say in this? That no one really wanted to be here? Jack shook his head and started walking through the crowd. The hooded male from before tried to follow to stop him but the messy redhead in green grabbed his shoulder. "Let him do what he wants. If he wants to be an idiot, let him."

The empress was about to open her mouth to speak again but Jack interrupted. "Hey!" He was quickly advancing toward the stage. Everyone's attention turned to him, including Tiana's. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Wait.. That's Jack.. Guys, it's Jack.. What is he thinking...?" Tiana spoke aloud to her friends who speechless.

"What made you think this was a good way to handle this!?" Jack made his way up the steps. "You brought all these people to play hero with them having no say at all! When am I going to see my family..? When are we gonna go home again- ..." Someone grabbed Jack's shoulder before he went any further and turned him around. It was the man with the weird ninja outfit.

His blue eyes glared into Jack's as he whispered. "I'm going to need you to take a nap.." He then punched Jack in the stomach making him fall to his knees. His HP even went down a little. Jack held his stomach tightly and gritted his teeth. He never really felt that much pain before. The male then gave Jack a chop to the back of his neck which made him fall over.

Jack immediately blacked out.


	6. Resolve

**A/N: Short chapter but eh~ ouo' ~JF**

* * *

Jack woke up to the sound of muffled voices in another room that sounded a little familiar to him. The room was a stone grey with a couple of framed paintings on the wall. He didn't know where he was and he could barely remember anything. While sleeping he dreamed of his sister and mother. His sister... Mother.. Where were they..? This certainly wasn't home.

That's right. Jack wasn't exactly home anymore.

When he went to sit up his stomach began to burn in pain. Little by little his memories were coming back to him, including the memory of getting knocked out. He groaned loudly and rubbed the back of his neck that had some soreness. His back hurt too. He didn't get hit in the back, why did it hurt there? The door to his room opened a moment after. It was Tiana, two males with brown hair, one of them having glasses looking familiar to Jack, and the blonde girl from before.

"Jack, you're awake!" She ran and squeezed him with a tight hug in which Jack painfully returned. She then let go of him and flicked his forehead. "You idiot.."

The blonde haired girl snickered and placed a hand on her hip. "Idiot indeed." She whispered but Jack still heard her. The male without the glasses gave her a look but she merely shrugged.

Jack rubbed his forehead and blinked. "Nice to see you too, Tooth... Could someone fill me in? What happened..? And why does my back hurt like this..?"

Tiana rubbed her right arm a bit nervously. "Well Jack uhm... You remember empress Aurora, right? Well, to put it short and sweet.. Er.. We can't really leave until she gets enough power to send us back. She can't get enough power until one of the Elementals that were chosen restore this world. As for you back hurting... That guy kind of just threw you back in the crowd but no one caught you so.."

The blonde snickered again at the fact that no one caught Jack, this time the brown hair did too. The young man with the glasses stayed silent but he did have a small smile on his face.

Jack frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "That guy.. I swear..." Jack thought as he huffed. "So we just have to.. Beat the game..? Wait.. One of the Elementals? There's more than one?" In _AoM_ usually only one person is chosen to be the Elemental.

"Yeah, at least around thirty or so out of all of us. Just in case a few don't make it... Guess who is one of them!" She raised her sleeve and revealed a rainbow diamond tattoo on her right shoulder. For just a moment, Tiana looked dispirited but she quickly covered it with an awkward smile.

He stared at the tattoo then sat back in the bed a little. The rainbow pattern looked like something he'd seen before but he didn't think too much of it. His best friend got chosen to be an Elemental. He fell silent for a moment, trying to recall everything then let it sink in.

Jack wanted to ask more questions but he decided he had asked enough, it wasn't too hard to follow. Though all of this didn't sit well with him, there was something that was bothering him. "Alright... One more thing.. Who are they?" Jack looked at the three others in the room. "And... Where are Aster, Nick and Sandy..?"

Tiana blinked then rubbed behind her head. "Oh! Whoops, sorry. The blonde is Astrid, she says you two have met before. The one with the brown hair is Hiccup and the one with the glasses is Yukio, the guy who you met in the tavern. These guys and their friends helped me and the guys get you here. The guys all went into town."

Astrid and Hiccup waved as Yukio smiled and took a step towards Jack, handing him a card. Up close Jack could see that Yukio had pointed ears and sharp canines. "Good to see you awake Jack... The young man from yesterday sent it. He goes by the name of 'Nightlight.'..."

"Thank you." Jack gave a small smile to Yukio in return.

 _"Nightlight...? What kind of name is that..?"_ Jack thought as he took the card and opened it.

 _'Sorry about the knock out. Sweet dreams. Love, Nightlight.'_

Jack's expression darkened as he read the words. Is that all this guy had to say?

"Jack, right..?" Hiccup asked and Jack nodded while looking up at him. Jack guessed that this was the guy Astrid was looking for considering he had some braids. He also noticed he didn't have his right leg. "We know you aren't exactly happy about this whole... Situation, none of us are but... We're not going get back home if we sit around being angry about it so...Will you help? Your friend is an elemental after all.."

Everyone stared at Jack with such intense eyes that it almost made him feel uncomfortable. Jack breathed in for a moment. Jack did know Hiccup was right and it wasn't like him to leave people who were in need anyway. Jack nodded while looking at Tiana and smiled.

"Of course." Jack resolved. "Besides, this could be fun! Having magic and all...~

...Now can someone give me a mirror because I really need to see what I look like."


	7. Time

A large needle of ice stabbed through the stomach of a green rhino looking creature. No sign of blood or anything, there was however a giant red hole where it had been impaled. The creature froze for a moment then the outline of its' body ripples before it disappeared. It left behind only transparent gold coins. Jack pumped his fist in the air and turned around grinning at his friends.

"Yes! We'll be at our first temple in no time!" He shouted while walking towards them.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there, snow hair. We still need to get you a weapon." Aster said while putting his boomerang back in its' holster.

Everyone in the group besides Jack had a weapon now. Aster had his boomerang, Nick had twin swords, Sandy had a whip and Tiana didn't really need a weapon due to being an Elemental Mage. Everyone besides Tiana had bought their own weapon.

Most weapons in the _AoM_ were a little expensive and Jack's was the most expensive. Every player transported started off with three hundred gold. Even if he had borrowed money from Tiana, he still wouldn't have enough and it was just a wooden stick. Still, Jack had his heart set on it, it was the only one of its' kind.

Jack only grumbled in response to Aster. He needed that staff so he could control his powers better. Most attacks he's done were pretty basic. Nick slung his arm around Jack's shoulder and smiled a little.

"Well, that's part of the reason we're out here, eh? We need more money after all." He said as he pointed back towards the pile of gold coins that Sandy had begun collecting. Half the reason was to get more money the other reason was to actually level up.

Turns out leveling up only increases your HP, here you had no stats to worry about, just need to handle yourself in combat. The monsters on the outside of Fenmont were pretty weak so they were easy to level up off of. As most people were, Jack and his friends were level four now. It was recommended to be at least level six or seven before heading to a temple since so many people had died at the blue temple already.

It was found out that you could actually be revived. When you die you disappear but as long as it was within three hours, you could be revived. No one actually knows what happens after a person dies in _AoM_ , however. Only two people have been revived and it was within the time limit. The revival spell was impossible for anyone to do at their current level and the ingredients for the item were incredibly hard to find.

It was concluded that if you die here, you're gone forever.

Tiana glanced over at Aster who was glaring at the direction of some other players. "Um.. Are you alright, Aster?" She asked while peering over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. Tiana then sighed and shook her head with a smile. "Never mind."

There was a young boy with jet black hair commanding what looked to be an armored robot. The robot's moves were a little sloppy but it was getting the job done. Aster didn't really like him because the young boy had adapted to calling him "Bunny Ears" despite knowing his name. They saw a lot of each other since they hunted near each other on the open green field.

Aster detested the nickname and the boy knew this so he just kept teasing him. The boy was almost like a mini Jack to him.

"He's still here. That little, bratty, son of a-"

"Okay!" Tiana cut Aster off. "How about we go back into Fenmont and take a break? Besides, I bet we're all a little tired."

Jack nodded in agreement and looked back at Sandy. "What do you say, Sandy? Wanna go eat or something?"

Sandy then smiled and gave a thumbs up. With that they began to walk in the direction of Fenmont.

In the span of three days the atmosphere had really changed. It certainly wasn't as gloomy. Even if some had died. Most everyone was more enthusiastic about being in a game now, especially since it was _AoM._ Conversations overlapped in the streets as Jack as his friends walked through Fenmont. Some people had taken the place of merchants and such that were in the originally game, it was another way to earn money.

Though most people tried not to worry about it there was a concern about what was happening outside of _AoM._ Whether their families were okay or anything.

Jack looked at the blue, cloudless sky for a moment.

Here there was no communication with was happening outside.

...

Six o'clock.

This was around the time that Jack had disappeared yesterday. Emma stood in front of computer. No sign of him. No sign of **anything.**

She sighed and looked down before running out and towards the front door.

"Bye mom! I'm heading to Jamie's for a bit!" She yelled as she opened the door.

"Alright." Her mother replied and the door slammed.

Emma ran fast despite hardly getting any sleep last night. Her mind was filled with theories of what happened. For some reason when she logged on this morning, she couldn't play online and the forums were closed.

She ran up the steps of Jamie's house and knocked on the door breathlessly. Jamie opened the door.

"Hey, Em. Um, did you run here?" Jamie blinked stepping over to the side to let her walk in.

"Y- Yeah. I... Listen, have you played _AoM_ lately?" She walked in with her legs heavy.

"Actually..." He closed the door behind her. "I haven't been able to get online with _AoM_ since yesterday. I also couldn't get in touch with Hiro. Why, have you or Jack been having the same problem?"

"So you can't either, huh?" Emma froze before she grabbed his shoulders. "Jack? Did you just say Jack? You... You remember Jack..."

Jamie looked at her with concerned and startled eyes. "Yeah, your brother.. Are you okay, Em?"

Emma didn't speak. She looked down in thought.

 _"Why does he remember and mom doesn't?"_


	8. Mystery

A sound of a metal door shutting. Then...

Footsteps.

They were echoing down a dimly lit hallway. The walls, the floor, everything was a gray cement. No windows, just flicker lights hanging from the ceiling.

At the end of the hall were two cells parallel to each other, one held a young girl and the other a young man. When the footsteps drew closer the female stood up from her bed, while the male merely stayed still, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling with his arms folded over his stomach.

The cells were empty really, besides a bed that didn't look too comfortable. There were windows in the back cell wall but they were barred with vertical steel pipes. They were just high enough to be out of their reach. The window let in some moonlight for the captives.

They were both in a dingy white shirt, pants and slippers. The girl had black hair, on the left said of her hair she had purple highlights. She was rather slender though the clothing didn't really show that very well. The young male was dark skinned with dark brown hair. He looked well built to the point were the shirt seemed a little tight on him.

The footsteps came from a figure in a long black cloak. Because of the lighting it was hard to see the face but it appeared to have horns. It was also holding a staff of some sort. Something was on the shoulder as well... A bird?

The figure stopped in front of the two cells and the female in her cell made her way to the bars. The figure opened its mouth to speak but the girl interrupted.

"If you're not here to release us, then you can leave..." Her voice was low and in a cold tone. The figure turned its head to the right to stare at her then snickered.

"How discourteous. You don't even have the pleasure of knowing me." The figured replied, it was a woman's voice. Certainly more older than the female prisoner. "You should watch your tongue. Obviously, you're not the one in control here."

"Don't care who you are. We've been in here for what..? Four days? We want out." The girl retorted. "If you're not here to release us, then you can _leave_..." She repeated herself with more venom in her voice than last time.

"Silence, you wretched girl." The woman took a step toward the girl's cell. Her voice held a tinge of annoyance. "You're lucky that I've kept you both alive. In all honesty, I only need one of you and you're not making such a good impression."

This made the male in the other cell stir slightly and sit up from the bed, otherwise, he didn't make a sound or utter a word.

The girl scoffed as she crossed her arms. With a roll of her eyes she fell silent.

The woman took a step back, glancing at the other cell before she turned around. "I'm sure that Aurora has something to do with this.. No matter, I'll just have to pay a visit to Fenmont since it seems neither of you have any information." With that she walked forward away them both and opened the metal door.

The moment the metal door shut the male sighed loudly and shook his head. "I don't think it was a good idea to provoke her like that, GoGo..."

"Please, I've done it to everyone else who came in here. She doesn't get any special treatment." The girl pressed her right thumb against one of the bars.

He merely shook his head once more. "Just don't want you getting hurt. You're a little... Reckless."

Her shoulders slouched a bit as he spoke. "Am not. Now... Let's work on a way out of here." She turned around but as she did she smirked and glanced back at him. "By the way, Wasabi-

 _Woman up.~_ "

He did nothing but groan and stood up from his bed.

...

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that your brother and his friends suddenly got taken into _AoM_..?" Jamie sat on his bed beside Emma while his blonde little sister, Sophie sat on the floor playing with a stuffed toy bunny.

"Yes! Is it so hard to believe?" She exclaimed with her hands on her head.

"Um..." Jamie blinked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. It seems a little.. Unreal. But... I guess that would explain somethings." He then stood up and walked towards he computer and did a couple of clicks before looking back at Emma. "Hiro hasn't been on all day."

"He hasn't? He's usually always on, especially today, he has nothing to-"

"Look, Emmy!" Sophie held up a black stone, just like the one Jack left behind. Emma looked closer as soon as she recognized it.

"It's the stone.." Emma whispered to herself and Jamie walked back over and looked at the stone as well.

"I was wondering where she put it.. Looks way different though. ... Emma.. Why are we the only ones who remember that Jack's alive? Not even my mother does. She didn't even remember that the others existed.."

Emma's eyes was still fixed into the darkness of the black stone and she spoke slowly in response. "It has to do with the people who've had contact with the player or the game... Now that it's black, I don't think we can go in..."

Sophie went back to her stuffed bunny and the stone fell from her hand to the floor finally letting Emma to put her attention to something else.

Jamie thought for a moment before speaking again. "Let's ask around tomorrow then. If it does have to do with the game, maybe Tip knows something."

Emma nodded slowly in thought as she stared down at her lap. Until they could figure this out then they would have to live the lie.


	9. Arrival

Jack and his friends ate at a rather cheap restaurant. The food there didn't taste that great but it was okay, though Earth food was preferred. Walking out something caught Aster's attention and made his friends stop.

"Hold up..." Aster held his hand up to make everyone stop then motioned his hand at what or who grabbed his attention.

A brown haired young man with a goatee sat on the ground with his head resting on his knees. He was sitting right in front of the same restaurant Jack and his friends went into. He wasn't there before they went in. He didn't even raise his head when they walked up to him.

"Um..." Tiana knelt down and tilted her head at him. "Are you okay, sir..?"

Finally raising his head, he sighed and answered. "I'm trying to find a girl."

Nick nudged Sandy with a grin. "Boy, aren't we all, eh? At that, Sandy gave a soft chuckle. Tiana rolled her eyes at them then looked back at the unknown male.

Ignoring Nick and Sandy, the man stood up, as well as Tiana, and rubbed the back of his head. He wore a white button up shirt with a green vest and brown pants with brown boots to match. The male pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing once more. "Her name is Rapunzel. I haven't seen her since last night... We got separated. She's got really, _really_ long blonde hair, green eyes, pink dress and she's real sweet. ... A little gullible too. Have you seen her?"

Tiana looked back at her friends who all shrugged and shook her head slowly. "No, I'm sorry..."

"But maybe we could help you." Jack cut in with a smile. "She can't be too far away." It made Jack feel bad when someone was alone and looking so sad for some reason.

"Uh. Well, you don't have to do that. It is almost sundown after all." The brown haired male was right. The sun was falling, that meant stronger monsters. This didn't faze Jack in the slightest, however.

"No worries! We'll get back in no time. We're pretty close to the exit of Fenmont, after all. And besides, that's all the more reason to go! You shouldn't be going alone anyway."

Nick smiled and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "He's right! We'll help you, friend."

The man looked like he wanted to refuse their offer but after seeing their smiles and willingness to help, he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "Alright, alright. Jeez. Thank you."

"No need for thanks! Now, come along." Nick dragged his white haired friend as he led the way and everyone followed. Aster's rabbit ears twitched and it made him stop in his tracks, making Tiana bump into him. He sniffed the air and stared off in the opposite direction.

Tiana rubbed her nose and looked at Aster with confusion on her face. "You okay there?"

"... Something just feels off all of a sudden." He shrugged and walked forward again, Tiana also looking in the opposite direction before moving to follow. "Must be my imagination."

Jack, finally free of Nick's grip, looked over at their new comrade. "By the way, my name is Jack. This big guy right here is Nick, the silent one over here is called Sandy, bunny ears over there-"

Aster's face twitched. "Hey!"

"He's Aster. And that girl over there is Tiana. I call her Tooth though. Nice to meet you."

The man smiled and nodded his head. "Nice to meet you all, too." He winked and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"The name's Eugene."

...

The horned woman wore a black cloak when she walked into Fenmont with her hood up. She had her staff that held a green orb, a crow on her shoulder, and brought with her an eerie feeling. No matter who was in her path, they quickly moved in plain fear. This woman's level couldn't even be seen. She walked the path that was headed to the empress's castle. She stopped when a group decided not to move out of the way.

"What?" The man speaking turned around to face the strange woman. "You can just walk around. I'm in the middle of-" He was suddenly hit across the side of the face with the staff and his body was flung to the left. Everyone gasped, looking frighted and moved out of the way. She almost killed him in one hit.

"Fools." The woman muttered low but because everyone was scared into a stiff silence, they heard her loud and clear.

Making her way to the courtyard of the castle she slowed down. No guard or anything. It was rather quiet actually. Which was suspicious. The last time she came she was forced out of town within mere seconds of stepping foot on the castle grounds. As well as that, she was also weaker that time, but because the world is off balance, she feels normal. In fact, she felt stronger ever since the world went off balance, she could now probably hold her own.

Thinking this made her grin wickedly and in that same moment, someone came through the front doors of the castle. Empress Aurora, completely alone.

The woman took off her hood with an expressionless face. Her face was green looking, red lipstick, purple eye-shadow. She wore two black horns on her head, her hair could not be seen at all. Maybe it was just the way she looked, but this woman was definitely giving off some evil vibes.

"Maleficent. What brings you here?" Her highness spoke in a voice that was steady, a smile on her face but not sounding too friendly.

"So that pathetic plan of yours was to bring more weaklings into this realm?" The woman, Maleficent, grinned hearing her own words. "My, how desperate. You must not only be losing your strength but your wits as well."

The empress smiled small and placed her hands behind her back. "You shouldn't underestimate them. They will surely restore balance to this world. You'll see soon enough."

"Restore balance? Ha! You must be delusional, child. You think I would let something such as that happen? This time, you won't win. This time... Chaos will reign, just as it should have before."

Her face twitched and suddenly turned sour, like she and Maleficent had this conversation before. "You know that throwing this world into chaos will bring nothing but destruction. You would have chaos take over just so you can have a waste land to rule over? What's even more inconceivable is that you think you will actually be able to succeed."

Maleficent began to laugh, putting a bewildered face on Aurora. "You must really be losing your strength if you haven't realized what I've done."

Aurora blinked until she finally realized what was happening and became rigid.

...

A red headed female stretched her arms and yawn walking back into town. Spotting Astrid and Hiccup, she waved with a smile but they didn't wave back - They were staring at something behind her.

"Um, everything okay? You look like ya seen a ghost or something." She asked in a Scottish accent.

"Merida..." Astrid blinked, finally speaking after a moment. "How did _that_ happen?"

Merida turned and looked at sight with wide eyes, just as every person who passed by the sight.

The sun had set and monsters were right in at the entrance of Fenmont.

In fact, hundreds monsters were surrounding all of Fenmont.


	10. Chaos Part 1

"Sorry, Emma. My mother doesn't remember anything about them, not even Hiro. This is really crazy..." Tip said over the phone, petting her cat.

"I thought so... And yeah, this is all really starting to bother me. I mean... Tip do you... Do you think Jack and the others are gonna be okay?" Emma laid in her bed, staring at Jack's empty one.

Tip frowned, hearing the obvious sadness and concern in her friend's voice. "Don't worry, Emma. Have faith. I'm sure everything is gonna work out."

Emma closed her eyes. "I hope you're right. I just want everyone to come back home.

 _I just want my brother back_..."

...

Everyone, aside from a jealous Jack, held their weapons defensively but the monsters didn't even pay them any mind. They were all just facing in the same direction. The direction of Fenmont.

Despite the monsters not paying them any attention, they searched silently, as to not startle them. It was almost dark after all. The gang had been walking for a while and were in the part of the fields that trees began to appear and Eugene checked behind each and every one of them. After a moment, they decided to split up to cover more ground.

Sandy looked around in his area with a hand on his chin, letting his eyes roam across every inch of the field until he saw something that caught his attention. He whistled loud to call the others over then pointed at what he had found.

Jack and the others jogged over and looked up at what he was pointing at. "What's up, Sandy? You find somethi... Oh wow. You weren't kiddin' about the long hair thing."

A barefooted girl in a dirtied pink dress and blonde hair in a long braid slept soundly in a tree. At this sight, Eugene yelled up at her. "Rapunzel!"

She jolted up with half lidded eyes then looked down at them. Her face broke into a smile seeing the person who called her. "Eugene- Ah!" She slid off of the branch and her body fell right into Eugene's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a small and reserved smile on his face. She was actually fine, her HP was full and nothing seemed to wrong but he still asked due to his concern.

"I'm okay! Totally okay! Are you okay..?" She asked in return while being sent down on the ground. At that he nodded and, finally breaking eye contact with Rapunzel, Eugene turned around.

"Thank you guys... I'll repay you. ...Someday."

"Ah, no problem, mate. Nice to meeting you and your gal here." Aster gave a wave to the blonde who, with a toothy smile, gave a wave back. Half the reason she was smiling was because of the ears on his head, but she did her best not to stare.

"Rapunzel, these people helped me find you. This is Jack, Aster, Sandy, Nick and-"

"Tiana! I'm Tiana, hi!" Tiana broke in with a giddy voice. "Nice you meet you, Rapunzel, and may I say you have really pretty teeth." Tiana took a step forward but Jack held her by the back of her collar to keep her from going any further.

"Alright, Tooth don't freak her out." Jack said with raised eyebrows. Tooth puffed her cheeks and pouted.

Just then a loud boom that shook the ground was heard. When they all turned to see what it was there was a huge fire coming from Fenmont. Aster's eyes widened at the sight.

"What on Earth...?" Nick watched as the monsters all were running towards the direction of Fenmont.

Aster clenched his teeth and fists. This is what he felt before. Something was going terribly wrong.

...

"Nightlight!" Aurora called to him and within an instant he appeared by her side.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked with concern but his cold eyes were on Maleficent. He had been in the shadows watching them the whole time just in case something were to go wrong.

"Please go and send troops to surround Fenmont but don't step outside of the barrier. And hurry!" Her voice seemed strained. Each and every one of those monsters were clawing at the barrier and it was taking its toll on her. She had to keep it up but with weakened strength and the attacks on the barrier, it was proving to be difficult.

"But Aurora, you're..." He could tell she was distressed but the moment she looked at him with such fierce eyes, he decided to obey. "Yes. I will do so immediately."

After taking one last look at Maleficent he ran toward the back entrance of the castle. Aurora smiled once he was gone then faced the smiling woman in front of her with narrowed eyes.

"You are making a grave mistake..."

"Am I? And here I was going to give you a present." She said with closed eyes, leaving her highness curious and confused. She raised her right hand and snapped her fingers to command a pillar of dark smoke to appear to her right. Once the smoke clear it revealed two unconscious people. It was the same individuals she had imprisoned. They look like they had been beaten, their HP was down to half. Anger welled up inside Aurora.

"Why... What have you done?" She took a step forward, her words were said through clenched teeth.

"Do you want the present or not, dear?" Maleficent asked in a satisfied tone, opening her eyes again.

"Give them here and leave. Leave. _Now._ " She took another step forward, more rage coming through her voice.

"Right now? But we haven't even had any fun yet!" The woman pointed her palm toward Aurora and shot green fire from her hand, aiming for her torso.

Aurora's eyes widened and she raised her arms in defense.

...

"Stand your ground! Keep the townspeople safe! Do _not_ cross the barrier!" Nightlight shouted commands at his troops as the green monsters scratched and attacked at the barrier.

His eyes were glued on a large dragon creature who was now opening his mouth wide. Its mouth began to glow a fiery red from its throat. A fireball was coming soon.

The fireball could been seen in its mouth now, causing people to scream and run towards the center of Fenmont. The fireball was shot and in that moment the barrier gave way.

The ball of fire hit and an explosion boomed throughout the town. The monsters were now able to get in.


End file.
